Sakura, a Feia
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Sakura Haruno, ou Testa de Marquise, é tratada como a ninja mais feia entre todas do Vale da Folha. Saiba mais porquê.


SAKURA, A FEIA

SAKURA, A FEIA

(música: U.G.L.Y. de Daphne & Celeste)

_OK! I'm a cheerleader now_

_**OK! **__**Eu sou a líder de torcida agora**_

_(refrão 4x)_

_U-G-L-Y_

_You ain't got no alibi_

_You ugly_

_Hey! Hey! You ugly_

_**F-E-I-A**_

_**Você não tem nenhum alibi**_

_**Sua feia**_

_**Hey! Hey! Sua feia**_

Um dia comum na aldeia do vale oculto da folha. Ino, foi a primeira a acordar depois de um treino puxado com seus colegas, logo convence também a Tenten, que discutia mais uma vez com Rock Lee por ser o mais puxa-saco de Maito Gai, e Hinata, que juntava os indicadores (como sempre) para um dia realizar seu sonho: O de ter Naruto em suas mãos. Naruto havia acabado de brincar de ninjas com Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi, mas levou também um murro de Sakura pela mesma história dela ser sua namorada. A princípio a zoação começada pelas garotas parecia uma brincadeira, mas Sakura não parava de ouvir o que as outras ninjas tinham a dizer.

_I saw you walking down the street just the other day_

_I didn't see your damage from that far away_

_I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming_

_You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming_

_**Eu vi você descendo a rua um outro dia**_

_**Eu não vi seu dano de tão longe**_

_**Eu tive uma pista quando as crianças começaram a gritar**_

_**Você me aparece com seus dentões lampejantes**_

O murro que Sakura deu em Naruto fez o trio de ninjas infantis começar a tremer com o treino que ela recebia de Tsunade, como a capacidade de destruir rochas maiores que ela. Ino não parava de zoar com Sakura e ainda dizia sobre seus piores defeitos já revelados e muito comentados. Haruno ignorava Yamanaka o quanto possível, mas o resultado era mais que negativo e começava a recordar de um de seus maiores foras.

_Your hair is all frizzy and your face is a mess_

_I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress_

_You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew_

_I don't mean to insult you – Oh yes I do!_

_**Seu cabelo é todo frisado e seu rosto é um bagaço**_

_**Eu pensei que era um saco mas é o seu vestido favorito**_

_**Você fere os sentimentos das árvores e os pássaros todos voaram**_

_**Eu não queria te insultar – Ah sim eu queria!**_

A primeira péssima recordação de Sakura foi justamente quando ela estava sozinha depois de ter que cuidar de Naruto e Sasuke, injuriados em lutas na Floresta da Morte. Depois da ajuda mal sucedida de Rock Lee, fez de tudo para lutar, e acabou ficando mais forte depois de ter cortado seus belos cabelos longos com uma kunai para se livrar de Kin e partir com tudo para cima de Zaku e Dosu. Ino, à primeira vista, foi impulsionada pela perseverança da garota, mas refletiu. O sacrifício cometido por sua rival e melhor amiga era inaceitável. E zoava de sua vestimenta e quando dava as caras para lutar. Por exemplo, fazia garotos fugirem.

_Your teeth are all yellow they're covered in mold_

_You're only 14 you look 100 years old_

_When looks were handed out you were last in line_

_Your face looks like where the sun don't shine_

_Did you fall off a building and land on your head_

_Or did a truck run over your face instead_

_There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill_

_You ugly!_

_**Seus dentes são todos amarelos e eles estão cobertos de mofo**_

_**Você tem apenas 14 anos você parece ter 100 anos**_

_**Quando te olham fixado você é a última da fila**_

_**Sua face parece que o sol não brilha**_

_**Você caiu de um prédio e pousou de cabeça**_

_**Ou um caminhão correu sobre a sua cara**_

_**Não existe remédio porque você não está doente**_

_**Sua feia!**_

Pela maturidade de Sakura, as investidas amorosas sobre Sasuke e a explosão de ódio sobre Naruto só fazem a garota ficar ainda mais constrangida. Foi a vez de Tenten rebaixar a importância de Haruno dizendo que ela cuida mal de seus dentes, é uma velha disfarçada de jovem, e muito mais. Principalmente que sua grande testa fazia cegar a visão de outros ninjas que saltavam em árvores, mas acabam se estabacando no caminho.

_(refrão 2x)_

_What you really need is to wear a mask_

_And book that plastic surgeon fast, girl_

_You're scary you're hairy I heard about you_

_You're the main attraction at the city zoo_

_You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab_

_When you wear a yellow coat people shout out "CAB!" __(So funny)_

_**O que você realmente precisa é usar uma máscara**_

_**E consultar aquele cirurgião plástico depressa, garota**_

_**Você é assustadora você é cabeluda eu ouvi sobre você**_

_**Você é a atração principal do zoológico da cidade**_

_**Você é tão gorda e feia com uma barriga cheia de poeira**_

_**Quando você usa um casaco amarelo pessoas gritam "TÁXI!" (Tão engraçado)**_

Uma das piores situações da jovem garota de cabelo rosa, olhos verdes e vestido vermelho seria o fato de que ela estaria dois ou três passos atrás de seus parceiros. Ou pior ainda, atrapalhando a missão ou sendo salva. Ninguém das outras duas equipes tinha visto uma humilhação tão grande, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto se empenhavam para lutar medindo forças.

_You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big_

_And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig_

_Uncle Fester remember him?_

_I never knew that you had a twin_

_You can't disguise your googly eyes_

_In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize_

_Your mama says "you ugly", you ugly!_

_**Você tem olhos como um porco e seu nariz é grande**_

_**E seu cabelo parece que você está usando uma peruca**_

_**Tio Fester lembra dele?**_

_**Eu nunca soube que você tinha um gêmeo**_

_**Você não pode disfarçar seus olhos arregalados**_

_**No desfile Miss Feia você ganha o primeiro prêmio**_

_**Sua mãe disse "sua feia", sua feia!**_

De saco cheio, por muito pouco Ino teria outra briga com Sakura, mas isso não pôde ser possível, bem que tentou evitar, mas nem ela, nem ninguém conseguia conter Haruno ou Yamanaka por troca de ofensas. A loura ainda diria a sua rival que, se houvesse um concurso de feiúra, ela ganharia sem mudar nada, principalmente pelo fato de ter seios achatados. Já tinha inveja de suas colegas e se imaginava com todas as alterações horrendas possíveis.

_(refrão 2x)_

_Get busy 15x_

_Your mama say "you ugly" 3x_

_You ugly!_

_**U-U-U-U now I feel like vometting**_

_**Fique ocupada 15x**_

_**Sua mãe disse "sua feia" 3x**_

_**Sua feia!**_

_**F-F-F-F agora eu sinto como vômito**_

Ao ser vista uma garota loura de marias-chiquinhas, também entrando na brincadeira, depois de cair nas gargalhadas, Sakura pára o ataque sobre Ino e esmurra Naruko, ou melhor, Naruto no seu jutsu sexy, e o chama de "idiota" por também participar da brincadeira de mau-gosto. Quase todos os garotos ficam de queixo caído e temiam que ela fizesse o mesmo para quem ousasse ofendê-la também.

_(refrão 2x)_

_Quasimodo, Camelbreath, Squarehead, Ugly!_

_Chicken legs, Pigface, Chin like bubba, Ugly!_

_Fish lips, Toad licker, Poindexter, Ugly!_

_Spaghetti arms, Limp butt, Freakshow, Ugly!_

_**Quasimodo, Bafo de camelo, Cabeça quadrada, Feia!**_

_**Pernas de galinha, Cara de porco, Queixo de travesti, Feia!**_

_**Lábios de peixe, Lambedora de sapo, Poindexter, Feia!**_

_**Braços de espaguete, Bunda mole, Aberração, Feia!**_

Para todo lugar que Sakura fugia de tamanha humilhação ela não conseguia evitar as ofensas, principalmente algumas das mais pesadas. Ela caía aos prantos só querendo ter paz, mas não conseguia e se questionava porque não tem a mesma vaidade de Ino, a habilidade de Tenten ou seios maiores como os de Hinata. Ninguém dos outros jounins ou Tsunade conseguia consolá-la porque se afastava de todo mundo quando alguém se aproximava.

_(refrão 1x)_

_U-G-L-Y you could make an onion cry_

_U-G-L-Y like an alien chased by the FBI_

_U-G-L-Y! 6x_

_U-G-L-Y_

_You ain't got no alibi_

_You ugly_

_**F-E-I-A você podia fazer uma cebola chorar**_

_**F-E-I-A como um alien perseguido pelo FBI**_

_**F-E-I-A! 6x**_

_**F-E-I-A**_

_**Você não tem nenhum álibi**_

_**Sua feia**_

Toda a pressão que Sakura sentia não se passava de um sonho. Logo ela nunca se sentiria tão odiada em toda a aldeia nem por ninguém. Mas de manhã a história seria outra. Naruto só lhe daria um bom dia, mas Haruno desfere em Uzumaki um soco sem saber do que se tratava. E isso só a fez se sentir melhor. A garota já tinha orgulho de ser o que era apesar de tudo.

FIM


End file.
